Westlich & Östlich
by xXxJulixXx
Summary: Japan X OC! Japan verliebt sich in ein westliches Mädchen namens Marie und muss nun all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen, um sich ihr zu nähern. Wird er es schaffen? Und was denkt Marie über Nihon? Wird sie sich auf einen Östlichen einlassen?


**Hey, Leute! =3****  
><strong>**Ja, auch ich habe mich mit dem Hetalia-Virus infiziert** **und schreibe nun fleißig an Geschichten xD****  
><strong>**Die Idee für diese Story entstand, als Japan gegen Schweden in der Frauenfußball-WM gewann. ****  
><strong>**Es geht um Nihons große Liebe zu dem Mädchen Marie (OC) und die Schwierigkeiten, die anfallen. ****  
><strong>**Eine Szene wurde auch von meiner Freundin gezeichnet! Einfach bei Deviantart 'Blizzard APH' eingeben. ;P**

**Aber jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Kommi nicht vergessen! ;P**

* * *

><p>Mein Name war Nihon. Wenige nannten mich nach meinem persönlichen Namen - Honda Kiku. Aufgezogen wurde ich von Chugoku-san, nach den östlichen Bräuchen. Schnell hatte ich meine eigenen Bräuche gefunden, die mich durch mein Leben begleiteten. Waren es auch oftmals Dinge, die von den westlichen Ländern missverstanden und heruntergespielt wurden. Ich war an Neuem immer sehr interessiert gewesen. Es gab viele Unterschiede; so manche Ansichten konnte ich nicht fassen, andere waren einfach zu akzeptieren… Jedoch gab es eine Sache, die ich nicht so einfach erlernen konnte… wie gerne ich es auch gekonnt hätte…<p>

Der Umgang mit Liebe…

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag, als ich die Bekannte von Suisu-san zum ersten Mal sah, und ich mich unsterblich in sie verliebte…

Ihr Name war Marie-san.  
>Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, ihre Augen leuchteten grün-bläulich auf und sie war um einiges größer als ich. Alles zeigte deutlich, dass sie anders war als ich…<p>

Ich traf sie zum ersten Mal, als ich mit Doitsu-san und Itaria-san die Grenze zu Suisu-sans Gebiet erreichte. Suisu-san, Rihitenshutain-san und die Unbekannte standen auf einem Hügel und erzählten zusammen. Unhöflicherweise stießen wie zu ihnen, aber sie waren sehr erfreut. Die Unbekannte kam offen auf uns zu, … und als ich sie dann sah, war es um mich geschehen… Noch nie hatte ich so etwas gefühlt…

„Marieeeee~"

Itaria-san rannte in die Arme der Unbekannten, das Mädchen lachte vor Freude auf. Ich fühlte mich unwohl, als Itaria-san sie berührte. Wie eigenartig, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gefühlt. Auch Doitsu-san drückte das Mädchen kurz, bevor sie sich zu mir drehte und mich erwartend anschaute. Mein Herz pochte wie wild…

„H-Hallo. Ich bin Ni-Nihon. S-Schön dich kennen zu l-lernen.", stotterte ich vor mich hin und verbeugte mich tief vor ihr. Sie lächelte mich verwirrt an.

„Hey, ich bin Marie. Freut mich sehr, mit dir Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ganz meinerseits, Marie-san."

Warum war mir mein Verhalten so peinlich? Ich wusste, dass die westlichen Länder eine andere Begrüßungsform hatten, als die Östlichen… aber niemals hatte ich an mir selbst gezweifelt. Niemals… Bis jetzt…

Glücklicherweise nahm sie mir meine schüchterne Art nicht übel. Im Gegenteil, sie war sehr offen zu mir. Während Doitsu-san mit Suisu-san über etwas diskutieren mussten, fragte sie mich etwas…

„Nihon… willst du etwas mit mir spazieren gehen?"

„Eh- Gern…"

Ich musste mich beruhigen. Ich führte mich auf wie ein Idiot. Marie-san löste so ein eigenartiges Gefühl in mir aus… ich konnte es nicht beschreiben, geschweige denn kontrollieren…

„Nihon, du bist nicht von hier, oder?"

„Äh… nein, ich komme aus dem fernen Osten… Mein Land ist Japan…"

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht.", kicherte sie, „Du hast dich so anders verhalten als Doitsu und Suisu. Ich finde die östlichen Länder alle sehr interessant."

„T-Tatsächlich?", hakte ich nach, „Ich interessiere mich auch sehr für die westlichen Bräuche… obwohl mir einige doch sehr fremd sind…"

„Kann ich verstehen…", seufzte sie, „Du hast bestimmt einen völlig anderen Blick fürs Leben als wir… Ich habe hin und wieder etwas über deine Bräuche gelesen, aber ich traue solchen Büchern nicht über den Weg. Besser lernt man es persönlich von jemandem. Ich war vor ein paar Jahren mal bei Chugoku gewesen, und auch bei Roshia, und ich war fasziniert, wie anders das Leben dort ist."

„Entschuldige die Frage…", warf ich ein und hoffte, sie würde es nicht unhöflich finden… „aber wo lebst du eigentlich?"

Sie lachte. „Oh, tut mir leid. Na ja… eigentlich bin ich nicht mehr als eine Bewohnerin von Suisu. Ich habe mein Eigenheim in der Nähe von Rihitenshutain, deshalb bin ich so vertraut mit den Beiden."

„Ah, verstehe. Vielen Dank für deine Antwort."

Auf einmal setzte sie sich auf den Rasen und klopfte neben sich, damit ich mich zu ihr gesellen sollte. Das tat ich natürlich ohne Widerworte.

„Marie-san…"

„Ja?", hakte sie sofort nach.

„Ähm… Wenn du etwas über meine Bräuche erfahren möchtest, dann besuche mich doch Mal… Ich mache mich morgen früh wieder auf den Heimweg, wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir etwas mein Land…"

„Meinst du das im Ernst, Nihon?"

„Ja…"

„Dann komme ich gerne!"

Ich schaute sie an. Ich war so froh, am liebsten hätte ich sie so herzlich angelächelt wie Itaria-san, aber leider war ich nicht zu mehr als einem kleinen Lächeln zustande. Doch dieses reichte schon, um sie noch mehr zum strahlen zu bringen.

„Was ist bloß los, Nihon? Du bist mir so sympathisch."

„Du… mir a-"

„Nihon! Nihooooooon!" Es war Itaria-san, im schlechtesten Zeitpunkt. (_) „Doitsu ist fertig, wir können nach Hause gehen!"

„Schade, dass du schon gehen musst…", flüsterte Marie-san etwas traurig… Und auch ich spürte diese Trauer, auch wenn ich sie nicht zeigen konnte.

„Ich hoffe, du kommst mich bald besuchen.", sagte ich zu ihr und versuchte sie wieder etwas glücklicher zu machen. Es funktionierte ein wenig…

„Stimmt, das werde ich. Versprochen."

Ich verbeugte mich vor ihr, aber sie nahm mich einfach in den Arm. Es war wie ein Schock für mich! Solche Berührungen kannte ich außer von Itaria-san nicht… aber diese hier… war mir nicht so unangenehm… Nein, sie fühlte sich gut an, obwohl es damit Abschied nehmen hieß… fürs Erste.

Dass sie so schnell wieder bei mir war, hätte ich nicht erwartet.

* * *

><p><strong>Fortsetzung folgt ;)<strong>


End file.
